


Call Me Detective Linetti

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: TV Comedies [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s hard to look sexy on these grandma quilts, Santiago, work with me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Detective Linetti

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Amy/Gina - uniform.

“Gina, what are you wearing?” Amy buttoned her top button and brushed her fingers through her hair in the mirror.  “We’re going to be late.”

“Relax, boss-lady, we have half an hour.”  Gina got up on her knees in bed and opened her arms wide so Amy’s blue jacket rode up on her hips.  “It’s hard to look sexy on these grandma quilts, Santiago, work with me.”

Amy put her hands on her hips and stood at the foot of the bed.  “Pre-work time is _not_ sexy-time.  And I’m pretty sure that’s against uniform code.”

Gina pouted and buttoned the jacket over her blue bra and underwear.  “Here, is this better?”

Amy sighed.  “Worse, actually.  It’s too tight.”

“Ouch, for one thing.  And also, _wow_ , my cleave looks _amazing_ in this.  Can I have it?”  Gina squeezed the jacket tighter over her chest.

Checking her watch, Amy huffed, “Yeah, fine, but give me the badge.  And put on pants, please.”


End file.
